


He Knows The Way He Moves

by Thewrightbrothers89



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comedy, Desire, Dream Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewrightbrothers89/pseuds/Thewrightbrothers89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the way he moves is so mesmerizing and his moves are what get Sonny Carisi's blood boiling for all the right reasons. Day and Night, Barba loves the attention and the detective loves to ride the wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> (My fault for listening to the "She Knows" song by Ne-Yo. 
> 
> This one-shot is a "what-if" situation for Sonny that's based off of the story Trouble Always Follows. It is a stand-alone and does not require someone to read the story; but it is always recommended if you want to see a continuation. ;) Kidding! 
> 
> This is my first 'smut' fic so I am hoping to progress better by the time I finish the main story-line so sorry ahead of time for crappy scenario building. Practice makes perfect ;) )

He Knows – So Hypnotizing 

Moonlight shone into the dimly lit fourth floor apartment on the 38th Avenue belonging to Detective Dominick Carisi. 

It streamed in like streaks across the black canvas of the room, reflecting and bouncing off of portraits that hung on the walls that were abundant; the off-colored white ceiling beamed a brilliant shine with its light. 

The man, himself, could be found staring at said ceiling and deep in thought. He had just experienced an eye-opener opportunity that was sufficient enough to put in question all he knew, all he believed, and all he wanted in major perspective. It was not every day one pondered the big question of who they were. 

No, he knew who he was: he was Sonny. He was a man from Staten Island who loved his job, who enjoyed getting justice for victims unable to speak for themselves and who was all in or not at all. 

That could be why he found himself in a precarious situation now. 

His friend, his colleague had just disclosed his own sexual preference and it blew Sonny’s mind. He literally had been quick to cover his tracks considering the speed of his own tongue in response to it and yet his thoughts were lit with activity. The prospect that Rafael Barba was batting for the same team left him reeling. 

The small motion of alcohol being present was clearly a factor as well albeit a non-discerning one. 

The alcohol from the beer consumed only added heat and had turned his impulsions to level nine. 

A smile suddenly came onto his features as he lay against the worn down couch that had seen its share of baby urine, spittle, and general fluids of the sexual and non-sexual variety from weak moment partners to having his niece deciding his couch was the best place to throw-up. The furniture was well loved by all standards. 

It was not the only thing he wanted to love. 

He lifted his hands to his eyes to look them over before clenching and releasing. The texture of the ADA’s chin against his fingertips and the coat he had gripped to pull him flush against his body was definitely something he had to relive. Possibly more than once and continuously his mind supplied dangerously.

Those lips had been so close and he recalled the half-lidded gaze he had been given as if coaxing him to dive forward; until his face was pushed off. 

His eyes closed this time, his cat pouncing from her perch on the arm of the couch and onto his abdomen causing him to let out a sound of surprise. 

“Clara, you’re not a light thin’ ya know that?” 

The cat merely yawned out, curling into a comfortable ball and began purring indifferent to his remark. 

Sonny only laughed in return, eyes still closed, “You remind me of him…. Or does he remind me of you? I don’ even know…” He murmured to the room in his notable accent. His hand lifted to lightly scratch the top of her head, the feeling of soberness definitely made for sleepiness too. 

The light dozing of the detective caused his hand to still itself as he entered his dreams. 

-Dream Land-

Sonny’s eyes blinked as he found himself staring into mesmerizing brown eyes of the slightly shorter Latino; his hands grasping where they had been before. 

One was grasping a firm chin to turn that face towards his own, the free hand clinging onto the fabric of the lawyer’s jacket around his waist; his own blue irises questioning or rather seeking permission to push forward before he thought to hell with it. 

The detective’s lips sought out the other man’s eagerly and it was like a jolt of electricity coursing through his frame. 

They were not soft like a woman’s was his first thought; yet there was delicious to feel against his own as they spread open to allow him easier access. His hand moving from that chin onto the back of Rafael’s neck to angle the head as he devoured that mouth; his tongue trailing against the row of teeth and against the other’s sloppily and he could taste the whiskey lingering firmly. 

The arm around the other’s waist only pulled firmer till their frames were practically glued together as they stood outside of the bar entrance way. The attorney’s fingers found themselves perched into his sandy hair, mussing up the neatly slicked locks while the other nestled onto his torso and gripped his jacket securely and it felt amazing. 

A minute or two would pass before he reluctantly separated with a gasp for air. 

Rafael gazed up at him with a heated gaze, licking those slightly swollen lips that curled into a familiar smirk he was fond of, “You’ve got balls… Sonny.” 

“You don’ know the half of it Raffie…”

“Is that right?” A small pet accompanied that had him practically purring in those fingers. 

“Trust me; I go all in when I’m game.” He leaned his head in to peck at those lips once more. 

“Is that so? Then show me.” A coarse whisper escaping the other as the solid body suddenly became air as the attorney turned on his heels to trail down the sidewalk towards his apartment all the while leaving a straggling puppy to give chase. 

\--

Something in the way Barba moves had always hypnotized him if not everyone. 

From his confident strutting in the courtroom to his hurried pace to meet them all at SVU, eyes were always drawn to the man who practically preened when told he had won a case and his expression lighting with the known victory. 

Right now, Sonny was seeing another form of movement altogether and it was erotic. 

The pair had managed to scramble into the apartment building belonging to the attorney, step into the elevator before he felt himself pushed against one of the walls. 

Before he could say much, his lips were snatched up in a hungry kiss that left him reeling for more when the elevator paused on the fourth floor. Sonny murmured as his hands searched for a perch onto the lithe frame before him and settling with those hips. 

The doors opening and Rafael stepped away and out first in a familiar motion given it was his home, a hand digging through his bag for his keys and not looking behind as he knew the other had willingly followed. 

Sonny was left to catch up as he straightened out himself. 

As he inserted the key into its place, pushing the door wide-open and stepping inside; the man turned to beckon the detective with a crooned finger and smirk. “Ven querido, ven.” 

“Ya had me at –Show me- babe.” Sonny laughed as he stepped into the apartment with the older man passing him towards the closet to hang his items presumably. 

He had never been to his place before obviously so it was pretty much as he had pictured it. A one bedroom apartment with luxurious settings: leather couch, stainless steel … well…everything in the kitchen and the door to the bedroom open as if open invitation. 

It was a home of a prominent and well off attorney. 

“Have a seat.” The elder cutting the observation short while his hands tugged his neck-tie loose, the color appropriate with blue and yellow stripes that coordinated with the light beige blouse on the attorney’s person. His shoes already toed off and away in the closet as was the long coat. The man was quick if anything. 

Sonny observed as the suit jacket was slowly removed before being tossed onto a nearby loveseat before the man collapsed onto the long couch with a contented sigh. 

“If you’re going to stand around, then I’ll change my mind.” His head turning to glance over towards the younger man with an amused expression; after all, both has pretty much taken the step of no return together, what did it matter at this point? 

The detective toed off his shoes as well, his jacket joining its counterpart onto the chair as if he lived there before moving to situate himself right beside the attorney. 

“Sorry, my head’s kinda reelin’….like is this real.” He murmured out loud while turning his head to peek over. 

“Maybe it is….maybe it isn’t. What’re you going to do about it regardless? Waste this chance?” His head tilted to the side before smirking. It seemed like the pair would be sitting in silence for two minutes before the ADA rose to his feet. The movement pulled Sonny from his reprieve. “I suppose you are.” 

“No wait!” His hand grasped onto that wrist firmly to pull the other roughly from the quick jerking and causing a straddling of sorts in his lap; the action made Sonny swallow lightly. 

This was his first gay encounter after all so it was baby steps. 

Rafael tilted his head to the side as he adjusted his bearings. He nestled a leg on either side of the taller male’s thighs as he sat back comfortably; one hand going into those blonde locks to grip roughly and tug Sonny’s head back to stare into those lidded blue eyes.

“I’m not going to be complacent Detective.” His lips moving to dip against the nape of the long stretch of neck offered, his tongue coming to trail against the span up to the chin that was not clean shaven today. 

The sensation of that mouth against his throat jilted Sonny’s friend between his legs, twitching within the confines of his trousers and unconsciously pressed to the older man straddling him. “I’m not expectin’ ya to be Councilor.” He murmured in low tones as his hands were quick to nestle on their favorite perch of those hips. 

A slow smile came on Rafael’s lips that contorted into laugher against that nape, nipping and it made Carisi growl lightly. “I’m still waiting for you to stop being…. a sitting duck.” He heard the Latino rumble as that mouth continued to work against his throat with a series of long swipes and nips. “Enseñeme como lo haces …”

That demand brought him to action. 

A hand pulled away from the attorney’s hip to grasp at the base of that neatly tucked suit blouse to pull it up from those trousers roughly, no sense of niceties and slid his palm against that flat abdomen with a smirk. “Ya got amazin’ skin…” 

“You haven’t even seen it yet, how can you –“ 

“I see with my eyes Raffie and trust me I’m lovin’ it.” The younger rutted his notable bulge against the older’s that was reciprocating this make-out session as much as he was himself. It made him buck up as if searching for relief from dry humping his friend. Were they still friends after this moment? “Raffie…” 

That head peeled back from littering small bites to gaze at him firmly and curious, Sonny took as his chance to steal those lips once more with his own to gain the control, the upper hand and melt a man who always was in control of his senses. He would show that despite his inexperience with men, his sexual appetite and enthusiasm made up for it tenfold. 

Lips joined again now as he dipped forward, they were spread and open as an invitation allowed the Italian to map out the inside of the attorney’s mouth; from the rows of teeth to the tangling duel of tongues. 

His hand decided to stop the barrier of skin and clothing by pulling away from beneath the shirt, unbuttoning swiftly the blouse while Rafael was occupied fighting with his lips, then he sighed into the kiss when the shirt fell open. The detective pulled his head back slowly, smirking as he noted the other following to peck at his lips mercilessly, “I’m tryin’ to see my handiwork.” He laughed at the teasing protest. 

“You’re quick, I’ll give you that.” The Latino responded with a hint of impression as his fingers wafted from the mussed locks onto that chest, patting it as if waiting to reciprocate. “You have experience….” This was murmured with jealous? It made Sonny perk up. 

“That I do. Ya jealous?” He responded amused.

A smirk on the attorney’s lips as his fingers curled onto the shirt belonging to the detective, pulled it up with light struggling since Sonny was catching up with the hint before it was tossed aside. “Yo no estoy celoso ….mi cielo…” The man’s eyes caught onto that strong torso before pushing till they shifted again and the other laid on his back, a twinkle in his gaze never waning, “Porque yo soy lo mejor que vas a tener.” That was followed with a slow grind downward of hips that rotated with a groan. 

Sonny’s hands lifted from his perch to push the lingering open shirt from the other’s frame to mimic the shirtless status. His eyes raked down across the skin and drooled. 

The dusty nipples leading to the firm abdomen with a hair trail down into those trousers. Those pants that held that ass in such a defining manner, his hands always itched to reach across their distance to pat or grope; definitely molest. Then he would get punched and slapped with a sexual harassment suit so it remained confined to a day dream.

Yet here they were. On Rafael’s couch, shirtless and hungry for one another so it gave open leeway. 

His hands gave in as they reached forward to grasp onto that ass that taunted him as he moved about the precinct; flitting between cells, perps that would equally eye him, and their conference rooms. 

Pulling those hips against him as he ground up made him murmur lightly, “Shit, I’m gonna definitely have to pick up Spanish again…” His fingers spreading to cup those cheeks then peeked to see the other’s palms nestled onto his own chest to rake his dull nails down and leave red marks in their wake. 

“I can teach you, but I don’t think I have the patience.” The ADA groaned out from their rutting, satisfied yet unsatisfied as his hands went to the belt loop of the detective. He undid it, fingers unbuttoning the top then zipping down with a smirk. “As with many things…” His long digits ghosting against the boxers that held the twitching cock that was very repressed; how long had it been since Sonny had a partner? 

The younger’s hand went to reach for the other’s pants as well only to have it slapped away. “What?” 

“I want to see how long you will last first; it’s always been a curiosity of mine.” The Hispanic male panted with a laugh, his fingers pushing down the elastic of black boxers to find the treasure inside that made his eyebrows perk up. “Very nice.” It was great compliment considering Rafael rarely gave them. 

“No … fair…” A smile passed by Sonny’s features only to turn into a groan when his cock was now held in a hot palm, the tip being circled slowly, while remaining fingers pumped firmly. “Fuck man, I’m not gonna last…I was pretty much done with that kiss in the elevator.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment to my ego thank you.” 

“Ya should…” His fingers pulling away from that ass onto spread thighs that still straddled him. His palms patting them as he panted and eyes gazing to the man above him who held a face of determination; it was an expression he was all too familiar with seeing yet not experiencing first hand. Sonny felt honored if anything. “It was meant as one.”

His erection throbbing and very receptive to the hand working him: the pumps were quickening while another set of fingers clasped his balls to squeeze them to fruition, his eyes closing from the electric surges going through his frame. It was just a hand job, nothing his own right hand had not done so many times for relief – this was hotter, erotic and the smirking attorney turned him further that pre-cum began to leak from the tip. 

“I wonder…” Rafael murmured out as he scooted back slightly when the other was trying to contain himself. 

With practiced ease, his head ducked down to nip against one side of the long cock that twitched happily which pleased him as thin lips wrapped around the head to give a soft suck and pulled back with a nod, “Mmmm… si….si quiero mas..” then dove forward to take half the member into his throat, the warmth of his mouth constricting then opening as he hollowed out his cheeks and head bobbed slowly. Every downward slide pulled an inch further in as he groaned. 

Sonny’s head tossed back onto the arm of the chair as it felt amazing, the warmth pulled from those fingers was nothing compared to the scotching touch of those lips around his aching manhood was his undoing. His hand removing itself from a thigh to perch into dark locks of the Latino to grip and keep him there selfishly, it was a sensation unlike anything he had felt before. 

Rafael’s tongue came to circle around the muscle in his mouth, lapping where his lips had not traversed and tasting all that was to offer. 

“Shit! I’m gonna –“It was the only warning he gave verbally and physically. 

He spilled forward into the waiting throat; a hand lifting to cover his face from embarrassment at lasting about a minute after those lips came onto his cock that twitched. It made him peek down with a groan since the attorney was swallowing and licking his lips afterwards like a Cheshire cat. “That was hot as hell.” 

“It wasn’t too bad for a first time rookie.” A smirk on those swollen lips that were now licking at the sides to make sure all was captured. 

The detective’s hand pulled away from atop that head as he lay back to compose himself. 

This allowed Rafael’s frame to stretch up since he had bent over, arching his chest in the process and the way he moved made Carisi come back to life instantaneously; the wonders of youth. 

Sonny’s reached up to grasp on that body to pull the Hispanic down chest to chest which elicit a surprised gasp from the other as he twisted them to pin the other onto the couch this time. His fingers searching for wrists to lift up and over that head whose face blinked at him owlishly. 

“My turn and I ain’t takin’ no for an answer this time.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute … or I’d have to have you booked.” A breathless laugh escaped Rafael in response, gazing up with expectant eyes. 

“I’d like to see you try cause ya see, I’m the cop and you’re the ‘perp’ about to get some.” A smirk now on the Staten Island native’s lips as he reached forward to catch the laughing lips in a kiss only to feel them now suddenly very fuzzy. This made Sonny blink his eyes once to see the image of his favorite attorney disappear then become clear with his disgruntled looking cat who hissed at him. “Clara?” 

-End of Dreamland-

Clara only hissed at being squished like a pillow that was being nuzzled into by her owner, lifting a paw to swipe at him and narrowly missing his face as he dodged. “Meooooow.” 

“Ah that was a dream? Fuck my life.” He groaned as he moved to sit up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. 

The cat removing herself from the couch to trail away into the bedroom clearly miffed.

Sonny’s hand reached to rub the back of his neck that was aching from the odd angle he had probably gotten himself into the whole night sleeping.

Eyes glaring at the sunlight that was streaming in, his hand reaching for his cellphone to peek at the time and text message that Fin was picking him up in 30 minutes; his head hung itself now. It had only been a dream, a part of him knew that already since he had gone home – alone – and thoroughly whipped. 

His fingers curled around the device, a look of determination on his face as he got to his feet; still dressed in the clothing from last night. 

He would make that dream a reality; he just needed to get his bearings and the upper-hand first. A smile on the detective’s face before glancing down at his friend downstairs to see it was throbbing in the pants. 

“If only THAT had been real, oh well…ol’ Betsy’s gonna have to do.” He referred to his right hand as he awkwardly maneuvered to the shower and feeling invigorated and ready for the challenge ahead. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (I am thinking to post little one-shots/spin-offs from this main story progressively with their thoughts that are more in depth and can be read separately, so any suggestions are welcomed! :D )


End file.
